


Hayley Kiyoko, her ten rules for a happy and healthy life.

by Timothyba



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothyba/pseuds/Timothyba





	Hayley Kiyoko, her ten rules for a happy and healthy life.

1\. Remember thy self-care.  
“Make sure that you’re healthy and really taking time for yourself. That’s something I’ve learnt being on the road and touring, the importance of giving yourself that time.”

 

2\. Know that compassion is the key to enlightenment.  
“I think it’s important to understand that everyone’s going through something and to not jump to conclusions or judge too quickly.”

 

3\. Thou shalt not forget that you are worthy.  
“Growing up I had a hard time believing that I was enough for people -- that was a big struggle for me. I think it’s important to remind yourself that you are enough and you’re worth anything that you want.”

 

4\. Know that everybody is sensitive.  
“I remember I was hanging out with this girl and I told her, ‘I’m sensitive’ and she was like, ‘everyone is sensitive’. And that really hit me. We’re all afraid of getting hurt because we’re all afraid of being vulnerable and showing how sensitive we are. It doesn’t matter what your personality is or how strong or confident you seem to be. We’re all human. We're all sensitive.”

 

5\. Honour thy stomach: always pack snacks.  
“I constantly have like 4 or 5 protein bars and like, an apple or chocolate in my backpack. It’s really important to me to always have food because on tour you never know when or where your next meal is gonna be. Always pack snacks. I have this fear of starving. It’s one of my biggest fears. I eat protein bars like chips because I need to keep my energy up.”

 

6\. Always check the weather before you leave home.  
“Growing up in Los Angeles we never checked the weather! And so I’ll fly to New York and have no idea that it’s snowing and so don't bring the appropriate gear. Or I’ll do the opposite and dress for cold weather for a place that’s really hot. Always check!”

 

7\. Remember to keep holy the feet… with sunscreen.  
"My mom taught me to put sunscreen on the top of your feet because you always forget to put it there and it always gets sunburnt when you’re at the beach! Just sharing the wealth over here… just sharing this really great advice.”

 

8\. Drink water.  
“Every time I’m hangry or grumpy or something’s wrong with my body, it’s  
normally because I’m dehydrated.”

 

9\. Protect your energy like you protect the word of your favourite lesbian popstar.  
“Your energy is very valuable and it’s important to realise that; choose when and why you give someone your energy carefully.”

 

10\. Thou shalt not covet a boring life.  
“It’s good to remind yourself that the sky’s the limit and anything is possible.”


End file.
